The goal of ILAR Journal is to provide a unique repository of high quality, timely information on new developments in biomedical research that involve the use of laboratory animals. These developments may include (but not be limited to) information in animal models of human disease, human care and use of laboratory animal, animal care and use committee issues, ethical issue, and changes in federal and international regulation affecting animal research. The broad target audience includes investigative scientists, veterinarians, animal care staff, government regulators, institutional administrators, students-in fact, everyone involved with the care and use of animals in biomedical research. The specific aims of the journal are: 1. To be the premier U.S. periodical resource for investigators, institutional animal care and use committee (IACUC) members, and veterinarians involved in writing and/or reviewing protocols for laboratory animal research that must comply with national, and sometimes international, regulations and policies. 2. To be one of the primary international resources for scientists on the numerous spontaneous and experimentally produced animal models of human diseases. 3. To be a major resource for veterinarians on disease, care and understanding of animal models, especially newly emerging models. 4. To increase the quality of protocol review by IACUCs by providing a peer-reviewed resource on issues facing the committee. The publication of information written for scientists on animal models, animal diseases, and federal rules and regulations allows cross-fertilization of ideas among bench scientists, veterinarians, animal facility personnel and IACUC members. 5. To disseminate this information by providing a publication at minimal cost to all members of the international biomedical community. 6. To provide an easy accessible mechanism for members of the scientific community to provide input to the National Research Council on issues that could directly affect the use of animals in biomedical research.